


Bane & Zannah : Pépites de vie

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Darth Bane, par Isa'ralia Faradien [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Darth Bane trilogy, Drabbles, F/M, UA, Univers alternatif, je vais pouvoir ouvrir une chaîne de production de Sith faits de guimauve, otp, oui mes Sith font dans la guimauve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Série de drabbles] La relation entre les deux premiers Seigneurs Sith de l'Ordre Sith de Darth Bane revue en plusieurs thèmes. [Univers Alternatif] [Bane x Zannah]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bane & Zannah : Pépites de vie

**Author's Note:**

> J'éprouvais une envie irrépressible d'écrire sur le couple Darth Bane x Darth Zannah, que j'ai moi-même nommé Desrain (bonjour l'originalité xD), notamment parce que je suis restée sur ma frustration en lisant les romans.
> 
> Du coup, me voilà. Notez que je vous recommande vivement la lecture du troisième tome pour comprendre ces drabbles, étant donné qu'ils se passent durant la période qui sépare les tomes deux et trois.
> 
> Les drabbles ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, vous pouvez les placer à peu près partout où vous voulez, et sont dans un UNIVERS totalement ALTERNATIF.

Bébé –

Bane contemplait le nouveau profil de Zannah avec le même émerveillement qu'au tout début. La jeune femme attendait leur premier enfant, et elle semblait resplendir, son ventre s'arrondissant un peu plus chaque semaine. Tout ses gestes étaient empreints d'une nouvelle féminité, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais véritablement manifestée dans l'intimité de leur villa.

D'après le droïde médical qui suivait la grossesse de Zannah, l'enfant serait une petite fille. Déjà, les deux futurs parents réfléchissaient au prénom qu'ils pourraient donner à leur héritière – l'héritière de l'Ordre Sith.

Zannah sentit le regard de son compagnon posé sur elle, et elle tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

 

 

Chasser –

Le Maître et son apprentie étaient si proches que leurs corps étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Leur souffle était court... dû à la traque intensive du gigantesque prédateur qu'ils pourchassaient sans relâche depuis des heures. Officiellement, Sepp Omek et sa sœur Allia avaient été invités par leurs pairs marchands pour une partie de chasse. Officieusement, les deux Sith aiguisaient leurs capacités à la fois physiques et dans la Force.

Zannah s'approchait doucement du loup géant qu'ils traquaient, afin de détourner son attention alors que Bane le contournait avant de lui sauter dessus et de le maintenir au sol par sa seule force physique.

 

 

Jour –

Bane et Zannah étaient accoudés au balcon de leur villa sur Ciutric IV, et regardaient l'aube se lever doucement à l'horizon. L'homme se tourna vers sa compagne, et admira la façon qu'avait la lumière orangée de créer des reflets sur la peau de la jeune femme. Sa beauté froide de Dame Sith était rehaussée par cette incrustation plus vive dans les traits de son visage.

La respiration de Zannah était calme, et sa main qu'il tenait au creux de la sienne était d'une chaleur apaisante. Ils étaient tous les deux en harmonie avec le bourdonnement silencieux de la Nature à son réveil.

 

 

Feu –

Les yeux de Bane brillaient d'un feu indescriptible. En permanence. Zannah le remarquait chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien, ou qu'elle l'observait étudier. Un feu qui traduisait le pouvoir, la sagesse, la connaissance, le tempérament. Un feu aux mille significations. Un feu aussi parfois amoureux, lorsqu'il contemplait son amante, ou empli de désir, lorsque leurs corps se touchaient et que leurs lèvres fusionnaient.

Ce feu dans ses yeux était la manifestation physique de celui qui brûlait dans le corps musclé de l'homme, celui qui était alimenté par le pouvoir du Côté Obscur.

 

 

Cauchemar –

Alors qu'elle était à moitié endormie, émergeant tout juste d'un rêve, Zannah sentit du mouvement à côté d'elle, dans le lit. Bane s'agitait dans son sommeil, marmonnait des paroles presque inaudibles, et un filet de sueur couvrait son front chauve.

Soudain, le grand homme ouvrit les yeux en retenant un cri, et se redressa vivement. Son souffle était rapide. Inquiète, Zannah se releva également sur ses coudes.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Bane tourna son regard vers elle, déboussolé. Il reprit néanmoins rapidement contenance.

\- Oui. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. À propos de mon père. Ce n'est rien.

Zannah sentait encore son désarroi, alors elle l'entoura de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le sommeil.

 

 

Cadenas –

Le cœur de Bane était cadenassé. Il fallait apprendre à le connaître pour en trouver la clé. C'était ce que Zannah avait fait pendant des années, tentant de cerner la personnalité complexe de son Maître, et elle avait fini par dénicher la petite clé argentée qui lui avait ouvert l'accès aux sentiments de Bane.

L'homme n'avait pas eu une vie facile, et ces épreuves l'avaient endurci avant de le conduire à ériger un mur de glace autour de ses sentiments. Une fois cette défense abaissée, Zannah avait trouvé un homme très vulnérable, paradoxe étonnant avec l'apparence physique de ce géant tout en muscles.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voyez d'autres idées de drabbles en thèmes à me proposer, je me ferais une joie d'écrire une suite à ce one-shot le plus tôt possible. Vous pouvez me les indiquer dans votre review :)


End file.
